One Night at Victoria
by Gabriella Fairbourne
Summary: Bonus story to make up for missing my "Starfall" update this week. The Victoria Nightmare: Because you always wanted to know what happened after the saber tap...


Since I can't get the next chapter of Starfall edited and posted this week, here is a bad night at a little place called Lake Victoria. This is an older story and many of the plot points do not exactly fit with Starfall, but I thought it might be fun to share. It was fun writing the battle! Enjoy and look for a Starfall update next Wednesday! -Gabbi

_AC-195 _

Lake Victoria Military Academy

_Tanzania, Africa_

"Lieutenant Noin. There's a call for you, ma'am."

"Take a message, Jomi." Lucrezia Noin, Lieutenant Her Grace the Duchess of Rome and Commander of Lake Victoria Military Academy ordered as she fastened the last of her dress coat's brushed silver buttons. Each one had a silver bird in flight embossed on it. She straightened her short raven hair and added, "I have a class starting."

"It's important, Lieutenant."

"They all are. Unless it's His Excellency please send my apologies. I am too busy for trivialities right now," Lucrezia told her second. There was so much to do. Treize accelerated her training schedule when the new mobile suits began to appear at Alliance bases all over the world. They needed as many people ready to defend Earth as possible. Today Lucrezia would try to fit a week of zero-g exercises into two sessions. She frowned, distracted from her to-do list because Jomi Starcrest was still waiting.

"Would you settle for his second, Lieutenant Noin?" Jomi asked innocently.

Lucrezia stopped mid-step. Her feet just wouldn't move anymore. "L-Lieutenant Zechs?" she repeated. Realizing how idiotic she must look, stumbling around like a starry-eyed schoolgirl at the mere mention of his name, she forced herself to turn around. "Put him though to the simulator."

"Yes, Your Grace," Jomi obeyed and was that smile intentional?

Lucrezia walked down the hall to the flight simulators with a pounding heart. The last few days, things were happening in the Earth Sphere too dramatic to ignore. Her soldier's heart anticipated the conflict would soon expand to include her flight school. This call was no surprise; since the Colonies made their presence known she had been waiting for it.

Just outside the simulators was the instructor's control center. Lucrezia locked the door and counted to ten. It was unseemly for a Duchess, a true Soldier of Treize to appear nervous or disarmed by the appearance of another. Still, when she caught sight of her reflection in a darkened computer screen she found she was critical of it. Soft black bangs covered part of her face in a pleasing way and her blue uniform coat was fitted to best augment her trim figure. Lucrezia knew she was appealing, but she was no vacuous Romefeller girl.

Leaning into the screen, a hand on either side, habit when encountering this one, she flicked the switch to accept the call.

Most people would've been hard put to gage Zechs Merquise's reaction to her presence, but Lucrezia was used to him. The mask just didn't put her off anymore. In truth, it never had. His Excellency Colonel Treize Khushrenada, Duke of Luxembourg, Commander of Oz and Zechs's dearest friend treated her to an adoring description of his beautiful Milliard long before Lucrezia ever set eyes on the fabled Lightning Count. Since she knew everything except his given name right from the start, it was difficult to be intimidated—though lord knew he did try. Yet the face beneath the fearsome silver mask was no stranger to her and she'd kissed elegant lips a thousand times in her dreams…and again in fierce reality and her heart slammed again at the memory. His name was the very least of the secrets they shared.

She'd sworn her life to him, her prince…

The prince was tall and very blonde, powerful, miserable, and reckless. It was probably better for him to wear the mask. She would hunt and vanquish every demon that stalked him, destroy them all for just one look in his hungry blue eyes. Anything to banish that hurt…

The silver mask hid the hurt. Treize kept his delicate second dressed in heavy crimson – a color no one else in Oz or Romefeller could wear. With armor like that, he should be fine. And silver-blonde feathers falling in a wave of light against his black cape; how unmilitary. Lucrezia was pleased to see he had not cut his hair. She wondered if he still wore it long around his face, too, though it must be difficult to manage under the mask.

Zechs smiled a little. "Looking good, Noin," he said, slow and innocent and Lucrezia tried not to melt too much. She had to maintain a certain dignity—she was an officer, too, after all. His manner suggested…trouble, first, and…so many hidden delights. Treize was exactly like him that way.

"It's been a while Lieutenant Zechs. I hear you're pretty busy these days. Rumors about the Lightning Count have made it down here to Victoria." Lucrezia kept her tone light and teasing.

"I don't appreciate the rumors. Enemies target me, and allies expect more than I can handle." Zechs groused, glaring behind the mask. She knew he had very blue eyes, like the sky before a storm.

"Rumors are great." Lucrezia disagreed with an impudent smile. If not for the local gossip, she might not hear anything from him. She wondered if he thought of that and added, "Heard any rumors about me?"

"I hear you've done well training pilots for outer space—also that you're a superior all-round soldier. But Noin, you used to hate wars so what's with all this effort?"

It was a valid question. Her eyes fell on the young pilots working beyond the glass and her heart thumped once, painfully. Part of her wanted to lock them up, keep them here and safe forever, endure the pain of war for them, yet she knew that was pretty ridiculous. She felt the same way about Zechs sometimes. Like him, they wouldn't let her keep them away from the battle, leaving Lucrezia Noin only one choice. She had to be the best so she could teach them all the tricks that would keep them alive. And then…

"I'm honored that you remember so much about me." Smiling sadly, she turned away from the Lightning Count. "My efforts stem from my love of outer space." It was impossible to qualify the simplicity of her original intentions in light of what he was going through. Treize helped redefine her goals. If anything, Zechs was the perfect symbol of the terrible thing happening here.

"When will you be here?" She asked. "I have to prepare for such an important guest."

"No special effort is required. If I remember correctly, you offered."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow afternoon then," he said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

There was a shadow in the dark voice that worried her.

These new enemies must be special to bring Zechs Merquise back to her side.

Contemplating the dark screen, Lucrezia gave up wondering. He would tell her when he was ready. Then they'd decide what to do about it. Colonel Treize was thinking about the Gundams, too. And just beyond the observation deck where she stood, Dev Fell Evershade was having trouble maintaining a constant direction.

Lucrezia hit a switch and spoke to her class. She did not single out any one pilot. "You're flying sloppy. Straighten it out!"

Dev's dark head whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"Don't look at me, Evershade, watch your heading. The same goes for the rest of you! Lieutenant Zechs Merquise will be here tomorrow to evaluate the flight school. Don't go embarrass yourselves."

That did it. Her announcement sent them into a flurry of activity; even Dev stopped struggling and focused. No one at Victoria would disappoint the Lightning Count, least of all its young mistress.

_Zechs... It's been one year and twenty-two days…_

The duchess was nineteen, young but not too much so by aristocratic Romefeller's standards, and one of LVA's two most famous graduates; the other, Zechs Merquise, was on his way to her. And while he was praised for his speed and power on the battlefield, she was the ruthless tactician, mistress of the best flight school in the Earth Sphere. No pilot set foot in a mobile suit in Oz's name until he studied with her. In a way, she was more powerful. While Zechs captured the imagination of Treize's admirers, Lucrezia provided the Specials with its most important resource: mobile suit pilots. They were loyal to Treize because she said so. They were desperate to make her proud because they adored her.

The duchess was a gifted strategist and a seductive leader. Somehow, inexplicable even to her, she inspired loyalty, confidence, and nearly love. Perhaps it was skill, or maybe simple charm; Treize insisted his officers have perfect manners, always. Perhaps it was nothing definable and that she was simply, just Noin. Whatever it was, it was her unique gift and even the notorious Lightning Count could not match it.

The duchess was well aware of all these things. Devoted to His Excellency, she threw her heart into helping him. It was in her nature to protect; that she had the talent for it made her doubly precious. The duchess was brave, beautiful, and once earned, her love unfailing. As a pilot, she had only one match. Always, from the beginning, only one could hope to compete for her. Even Treize knew that, and so he placed her where she could help that one the most. The Duchess of Rome, Lieutenant Noin, served His Excellency; Her Grace, the young pilot Lucrezia, loved only Zechs Merquise.

As Treize had been her teacher, and incidentally loved Zechs first, this was complex. She could not pursue her interests without potentially hurting His Excellency. Aside from that, it was not in her nature to pursue anyone. To serve as Zechs's knight, to stay by his side as his lady-protector, was her proper destiny. Lucrezia did not know how she knew that, she just did.

Tonight she stood by the open window in her suite, luxurious rooms inherited from Treize, and looked out on the lights of her base. LVA had been her command for nearly two years. Her place here was secure. All those days she worked tirelessly to provide what His Excellency needed. This night, Zechs's call still playing in her memory, Lucrezia felt…unsettled.

How did she know these things? How was it she could see this path ahead of her, clear as open sky? If she strayed, would they survive? If she faltered at the wrong moment, would Zechs have all he needed to see his cause through to the end? How could she be so certain about when that moment was? It was the other side of her gift that haunted her this night, her preternatural ability to "see" multiple destinies resolve into one. What was chaos to most was merely a momentary nuisance to her. Uncertainty itself never bothered her; given enough time to reflect, usually only moments, Lucrezia saw what would happen. And for Zechs…she saw the best destiny of all.

Love would save him, ultimately, whether it was her love, or Treize's, or Zechs's love for his lost kingdom's cause, or humanity's love of peace. Once that was settled, he would be free. Until then, he did not need a pliant girl willing to submit to any whim. He needed his soldier-protector, the one thing she knew best how to be. He needed a knight to help him, guide him, and clear the path for his eventual sacrifice.

Lucrezia followed the paths set before her in the aftermath of Zechs's call and realized this was her last night as Victoria's mistress.

She opened her hand. A platinum ring rolled across her palm. One hundred and twenty-two days ago, Zechs dropped this ring into her hands and left her. One hundred and twenty-two days ago, the chaos of emotion resolved into the understanding that her friend, classmate, and fellow soldier loved her back. The ring belonged to Peacecraft kings, back when there was a Sanc Kingdom to be king of. It was his way of saying she was part of it. It was his way of accepting her into his plans. From that moment, they walked the same path. Lucrezia was not naive enough to believe they would always travel side by side, but they would make the trip together anyway.

One hundred and twenty-two days ago, the Sanc Kingdom and its beloved prince became her responsibility, too. She could not help them from Victoria and so knew she would leave. Today, her prince finally called for her and so she would go.

Lucrezia Noin stared at the ring for a long time. She looked at his pictures, glued inside a simple frame that stood by itself on a dark wood table. The open window admitted a desert breeze that tugged at her trailing bangs.

"Zechs Merquise," the soldier-girl whispered to the African night, "…Come here and lean on me."

The next morning she dismissed her outgoing class with a mix of trepidation and memory. This would be her last class, too. She had several competent flight instructors picked to continue here and wished them well. It was odd, as much as she loved her life here, as much pride as she felt, how easy it was for her to let go. Lucrezia had little use for sentiment. This was war.

"This is your final day of training… You have served me very well. Now you have a greater destiny to serve, that of His Excellency, Colonel Treize. Make no mistake, the lessons I have taught you, this responsibility you are entrusted with, it is all for him." The duchess straightened her back in a proper salute, an expression mirrored on the face of every cadet in the line. They looked so young, so nervous. Had she ever been that way?

No, not really. Lucrezia had the advantage of training with Treize from a very early age. Like Zechs she knew the real stakes, the true reason the Specials existed. When she set out on her first assignments, she knew she had nothing to fear.

Were these Soldiers of Treize? Lucrezia dismissed them, watched them hustle off the field to their mobile suits. They were to help evacuate the Taurus suits from the base. Of course, they had all the proper training, from how to handle a beam saber to a royal ball. Yet had she taught them well enough that, when everything began, they would survive and even thrive a little?

Lucrezia spared them a prayer and forgot. If she lingered too long, she would only regret the inevitable.

A white shuttle dropped into view near Kilimanjaro; Lucrezia looked up, shielding her eyes with a white-gloved hand. She wore her lavish dress uniform, appropriate for graduating ceremonies, and greeting errant princes. A smile touched her lips, followed by an unexpected, eager, little chill.

Zechs… How did she know it was his shuttle? No matter; it was not how she knew; only that she did.

Lucrezia started for the runway, settling her white satin cape on her shoulders as she walked, and mused on how to greet him. An appropriate retinue of officers and attendants waited for her there, all eager for a glimpse of the Lightning Count. There would be the requisite military protocols, yet what was she, Lucrezia, to say? What did one say to a prince in hiding, a longed for love, and friend in desperate need… She could not bow, or kiss him, or offer him much of anything of value until they all went away.

Ahead of her, the shuttle touched down and glided toward the assigned hanger. Lucrezia walked a little faster, yet not so much as to lesson her dignity; a soldier of Treize did not need to rush. Lucrezia would be a proper duchess. Elegant, refined...and maybe a little flirtatious; Treize said it was always all right to flirt. Treize wouldn't hesitate to rush out here and give Zechs Merquise a hug…but that was Treize. She was Duchess of Victoria and so would greet her prince in her way.

* * *

><p>Named for Africa's biggest lake, her base was within a few hours flight from the famed Serengeti National Park. Zechs slept on the shuttle, but asked Otto to wake him when they reached Kilimanjaro. Now he was back in his place in the cockpit, leaning over the pilot's chairs to watch the approach. The view was incredible. He loved Africa, in part for its natural beauty, part because this was where he went to school.<p>

His heart leaped involuntarily as the base came into sight.

One year and twenty-two days since he'd last seen her, last held her… Separation was intolerable and a brutal necessity. Anyone who said absence made the heart grow fonder was an imbecile. He was perfectly aware of his feelings. Therein lay the difficulty.

One year and twenty-two days ago Zechs was preparing for a space assignment and Treize offered his home in Luxembourg for a few days. Treize was elsewhere, as usual, but the duke's home was not empty. Lucrezia was also there, recovering from a foolishly heroic and thankfully successful attempt to protect some students from an Alliance attack. Treize was at it again, quietly manipulating events to his liking, and hoping to tempt his friend with a few days uninterrupted downtime with the flight instructor.

As it turned out, Lucrezia was frustrated by the forced seclusion and initially quite upset at the unexpected company. Zechs attempted to respect her wishes and avoid her…until she stumbled trying to climb the main stairs all by herself and he caught her. What other choice did he have, then? Even a person as dead as he found his defenses stripped in her presence. Lucrezia said he did not need to help her; Zechs said of course he must. Later, he told her she was the only one he loved. It was the truth. Those luminous eyes engulfed your soul…

"Touchdown in five minutes, Lieutenant," Otto said quietly. "You'd better take your seat, sir."

He obeyed, not taking his eyes from the window. When they landed, he must act as if Lucrezia Noin was not unique among Oz's commanding officers. But he would know. She would, too.

The minutes slipped by. He watched the base come into view, silver and bright in the morning sun. Familiar buildings raced by beneath the shuttle's wings, places he lived and worked in for four years as a student. For some reason, he felt as happy as if it were a homecoming. A small cluster of people waited on one of the runways.

Zechs saw her right away. She stood a little apart from the others, her back to them. Her eyes were on the sky. A breeze caught the white cape on her shoulders. She shielded her eyes from the light…a faint jolt and the shuttle was on the ground. He got up and moved forward anyway. The shuttle came to a stop. Zechs spared one final moment to catch his breath and headed for the door.

It opened for him and there she was, exactly as he expected her to be. A tall girl in men's military dress; the women had the option of wearing a long coat or a skirt, but Lucrezia preferred the male version. She wore the deep blue of the pilot school, white cape with pale gold lining, and the same thigh-high black leather boots Treize inflicted on all his officers. Except no boy had those curves and no uniform could hide that fact. The fitted coat and pants hugged her body, drawing attention to her slim waist and hips with the gleaming dress saber and dueling pistol slung about them. All that, paired with the boy-short hair, pale skin, and full lips covered in clear gloss gave her a calculated, gender-blurring appearance fit to produce instant chills.

Zechs Merquise welcomed the chills. Lucrezia dulled his pain, banished anger, and eased his racing mind. Ordinarily, those things made her a threat. For now, for today, he welcomed it.

Lucrezia held her breath until Zechs finally stepped onto the runway, unashamed that she liked to watch him move with purpose yet so graceful. They were opposite colors, Zechs and Noin, brilliant blonde to her raven black, hot scarlet to her peaceful midnight blue, black wings against her white. Lucrezia was a tall girl and still he looked down upon her. Zechs conjured feelings of hard things, weapons, angles, steel, rapiers…he ignited fires Lucrezia did not want to forget. When he was away she could pretend he had no effect on her; up close…her defenses were stripped, shattered. She needed to drink, to swallow, to move, and none of it was possible until he gave her leave.

Just beyond her she could feel her officers and students collectively watching his every move and hers as well. He captured all attention and there was little wonder why.

Lieutenant Zechs Merquise stopped inches from her. His mask was even more fearsome up close. Lucrezia knew how perfectly beautiful he was without it; she held her ground. Her gaze fastened on his lips, remembering.

All eyes were on them.

Lucrezia raised her hand in a salute.

"Welcome to Lake Victoria, Lieutenant Zechs." Lucrezia said formally, then softer, for no one save him, "I'm glad you're back."

Like Treize taught them, he took her white-gloved hand in his warm fingers and lifted it for a kiss. Chin lifted proudly, she accepted this as if it were no matter, yet inside her heart raced under his touch. Zechs smiled a little, considering her. Lucrezia knew where his blue eyes strayed. Blue eyes, blue like a vexed ocean, and capable of such expressiveness...

The smiled deepened. A silky lock of blonde hair, caught by the summer wind, tumbled over his shoulder and brushed a teasing caress across her cheek. Lucrezia shut her eyes. His hair fell to his waist, straight and thick, unashamedly ostentatious, and the perfect shade of diamond mist scattered on the morning sun.

"Noin," Zechs said, leaning in so only she could hear. "Thank you for helping me."

He was so close she could feel his stimulating warmth, the touch of his breath on her skin when he spoke her name.

"It is my…pleasure, Lieutenant," she said coyly, smiling back. Still in a soft voice she said, "Now I must take you on a detailed tour of this place, after which I will play the noble lady host at a proper welcome dinner in your honor. Then we may have some time to discuss other matters..." she left it at that for whatever he intended. "Unless, of course, you have other commitments…?"

"My intention is to discuss this new enemy with His Excellency's premier battle planner," he said with a customary smirk. Zechs rarely smiled in entirety. "Therefore, I have scheduled appropriate time with her, for whatever purpose the strategist deems appropriate."

Lucrezia held his gaze. "I will consider it. I have only one class today as I am between sessions, so you may take up as much of my attention as you wish."

"I am fortunate, then, to take advantage of all that I can."

Lucrezia hid a blush behind her fall of hair. And so the dance began…

* * *

><p>The principle difficulty was, when he was near her, he wanted her. This girl was his best hope for success. No one, not even Treize, could anticipate an adversary's next move with such accuracy. If Treize thought he had his conflict perfectly mapped out, it was because he had her. Which led immediately to the second problem: Lucrezia Noin was Treize's possession first and even Zechs must tread carefully when challenging Treize.<p>

She permitted him to observe the one class. These were advanced students completing their final training in mobile suit duels. Zechs watched from the confines of the air conditioned control tower while the Duchess stood on the airfield with her personal assistant Jomi and another flight instructor, Gwin Catalonia. The trio of instructors wore headsets; he listened to their interplay with the young pilots with half his attention. The rest was entirely focused on Noin.

It was probably a hundred and twenty degrees on the airstrip. She exchanged her coat for a dark blue sleeveless shirt with the LVA logo and lighter cotton cargo pants tucked into less-ostentatious boots than what the dress uniform required. Jomi and Gwin were similarly dressed; the flight school permitted such variations in the dress code where appropriate.

Sweat glittered on Noin's back and arms. Damp tendrils of hair stuck to her face and lips. She kept hooking it back with long fingers as she strode back and forth on the field, calling out orders or advice or conferring with her staff. From here, concealed by distance and his own disguise, he watched her unimpeded by propriety. She had changed a lot in the past year. The last time he'd seen her she was thin to the point of worry, her body challenged by a lengthy recovery from a bad injury. There was no evidence of that now. The muscles in her back and arms were strong and defined again. She moved gracefully with a proud tilt to her chin. Of course she would be noticed and was probably accustomed to it.

Zechs leaned on the sill, appreciating a few other physical attributes that had nothing to do with training. Mobile suit pilots were collectively strong from the demands of the job. While it was nice to see she had fully recovered from her wounds, he was also drawn to admire her long legs and slim waist, hips with a saucier curve than a year ago, and decidedly fuller breasts. So she had grown up a little more…and to his liking. And if he noticed…what was Treize thinking about his prized strategist?

The Lightning Count scowled into the late afternoon sun. Treize of course had shepherded Noin through her earliest training days and the two maintained a deep friendship. Treize indulged the flight instructor to an almost unseemly extreme, yet as usual went only far enough to arouse nothing more than rumors. Unlike Zechs, Treize and Noin thrived on rumors and used them liberally. The latest paired Zechs with Treize in a romantic relationship that plagued the Romefeller Foundation; that alone made Treize reluctant to disavow it. Zechs was cautiously agreeable to being considered Treize's beloved as long as it diverted attention from his real interests. Treize was, however, famous for his numerous attachments and it would not surprise Zechs if His Excellency considered Noin one of them.

The only safe alternative, really, was to take Noin from LVA as soon as possible.

Treize prevented her from working with Zechs until now, citing her considerable talent for training loyal pilots, but the unrest in the Colonies had finally shifted things in his favor. Zechs was Oz's star pilot and as such could take what he needed. And what he needed, sooner rather than later, was someone he trusted to guard his back.

If she was a beautiful duchess with violet eyes and dangerous favors, so be it. Noin brought enough personal power with her to stand up to any attack. She would be all right.

After the duels she brought him down to the field to meet some of the students. Zechs remembered this ritual from his days at the school. Back then, it was Zechs and Noin brought out to entertain visiting officers. Noin did so love to show off when she was younger. Her arrogance, inspired by such close work with Treize, had cooled somewhat over the years yet it was strong enough to save her now. Yes, she would be fine Zechs thought as she tossed her dark hair back and began her introductions. He paid attention; these pilots were their best chance in the days to come.

"Dev Fell Evershade," she stood before a dark-haired Celtic boy with a shy smile. "His family owns…"

"Fell Evershade BioMed," Zechs finished, interested. "You provide life-support to the Colonies."

"Yes, sir," Dev said genuinely. He did not seem especially anxious about the famous officers standing before him. His family's company was immense and as old as some of Earth's monarchies; illustrious contacts were therefore commonplace.

Zechs found the company intriguing for its emphasis on pure life science. To supplement its research, it also manufactured medical supplies. Oz and the Alliance had contracts with them. "What are you working on lately?" he asked although it was totally unlikely this boy would know.

"Atmospheric terraforming," Dev replied instantly.

"What…?"

"My brother, Kieran, has invented a way to change a planet's atmosphere to Earthlike conditions. He hopes the Alliance will allow him to test the process on Mars starting later this year."

Noin's eyes widened and Zechs allowed himself to be impressed. "That would be incredible…if it works."

"It will work," Dev said confidently. "Kieran is working on it with our sister Angharad and together they know almost everything about atmospheric conditions."

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Zechs said.

"No. Right now, my place is with His Excellency. I want them to have a chance to make their plans a reality."

"Then you should get your chance. Will you tell me more about it this evening? Lieutenant Noin informs me all of you will be at the dinner."

"Of course, Lieutenant Zechs…!" Now Dev did look excited. Noin smiled at him before dismissing all the pilots.

"He will be walking on air all afternoon," she sighed, "because you spoke to him so. I did not know you were interested in the company."

"They provide air and light to the Colonies. It is rather amazing when you think about it. Imagine Mars the same way…"

Noin nodded, smiling still. The expression lifted his spirits, especially coupled with his earlier musings. Up close she was enthralling, scented of floral perfume and the light breeze that tousled her hair. Noin stirred up as many small fires as she stilled. The ones she stirred he liked. While the officers and pilots headed back to their duties, Zechs and Noin remained on the runway. She stood so close her body heat rivaled that of the surrounding air.

"Well," she said finally, shielding her eyes to examine the empty sky. "I guess I will show you the rest of the airfield now. Do you like what you've seen so far?"

"Yes," he said instantly, eyes roaming her trim figure just once more. "Everything is perfect, Lieutenant."

* * *

><p>It rained before dinner, filling the hot air with water to soak his hair and skin; he had forgotten that about Africa. They came back from the tour drenched in sweat and exhausted. She sent him to her suite to shower and change for dinner and vanished with her officers. Left alone in Lucrezia's room, Zechs felt dangerous, as if about to regret something. She gave up her quarters out of respect, yet it was her private space. No one else here ever ventured into these cool, dark paneled rooms so reminiscent of Treize…or did they? Was it only the personal assistant Jomi? Lucrezia did not employ any handmaidens. Selfishly, he explored the suite, finally ending up in her bedroom with one of those curtained king size beds that Treize preferred, and imagined her sleeping in it. It was so much empty space, even for one accustomed to such things. Zechs spent all his life in palaces…why did he think of them as cold?<p>

Was Noin ever lonely here?

Her shower had creamy white tiles and gold fixtures dispensing enough hot water to wash away the residual effects of the rainstorm. Noin laughed when they were caught in it, dragged him back to the safety of the flight school, and all the while her eyes shone as if it were some great game. So she clung stubbornly to some innocence, even now, his Noin… Drying his hair with a thick white towel, he wandered back into the sitting room and caught sight of a small table by the window and his picture in a small frame. Did she still know dreams? There were many pictures of their classmates, her friends, and several of Treize. There was no one he might recognize as a family member. Noin's father was a prime minister and a powerful general…somewhere. She never spoke of him. All of her life was cause and devotion. Zechs respected that and puzzled over as to why it was still so important Noin be loved. No other soldier evoked the same response, yet none of them was his princess.

Princess… Zechs smirked. Noin still had no idea. She thought the crown jewel she carried was only a symbol of knighthood. Had that been Zechs's sole intention, the jewel he chose would not be the king's ring. It would never occur to a soldier like Lucrezia that it might be anything else; she was a romantic only in terms of the big picture.

She came to get him twenty minutes later, waiting patiently outside her own suite. Apart from the flight instructor, the hall was empty. This level had only one occupant. Noin was a vision in her dark blue and white, one hand resting on a glowing silver saber.

"Where are you staying?" he ventured.

"I have a spare room outside my office. Is everything here to your liking?"

"Yes," Zechs smiled, thinking how easily he could turn that phrase around. She peered up at him a moment before presuming to straighten his ascot; silly uniform had too many accessories. Zechs watched her tuck the white silk in place with a proprietary gaze she could not see. How very kind…

When she finished, without thinking, he offered her his arm.

"We are in uniform," she demurred.

"We are alone," he corrected. "Just until we get downstairs…?"

Lucrezia pressed her glossed lips together; the answering rush of adrenaline surprised him. "I suppose it is good manners."

"And we are nothing without that," he added, mimicking Treize's constant lectures. Noin's warm fingers wrapped about his arm.

"I would hate to disappoint."

"You don't."

Zechs thought it was funny the way those boys were glaring at him. And it wasn't only those students his Noin pointed out to him; eyes were blazing daggers and bad feelings at him from all over the room. Well. It hadn't anything to do with any political sentiment, either. Zechs didn't care much about the political angle; that was entirely up to Treize. What he saw was a roomful of jealous teenagers, jealous of him and not because he was called _Lighting Count_.

No. They were upset because his Lucrezia looked so happy.

Her deep purple eyes sparked at him over her glass. Zechs replied with a small sad smile, the full impact safe behind his mask. He didn't want to hurt her. She ought not to feel this way about him. He wanted her to be happy and loved, not tangled up for the rest of her life with a pathetic knight errant with no home or future. Yes, that would be best. He confessed his feelings a year ago simply to avoid regret; he wished to settle this and return to a soldier's business. So why were his thoughts straying to that moment so often today? To the mixed astonishment and delight in eyes in that instant…and the way she kissed him after?

The advantage of the mask was the ability to watch her without her knowledge although he had a feeling she was able to tell anyway. Irresistible little thing…she hounded him so… Scarcely a night went by he didn't fall asleep thinking of her. While he attempted to resist her hold on him it irked him how she always had the upper hand. She was just so damned patient…and loving. He hadn't any experience with that…save those memories he wished to banish most of all… Once, maybe, he'd been worthy of love, but not anymore. He was evil by choice and that was far worse than just stumbling into it by default like so many of Romefeller's children. There wasn't any forgiveness in God's eyes for any of them, assuming there was a God to begin with, and none especially for Prince Milliard.

Treize went on quite incessantly about Lucrezia Noin before Zechs even had the opportunity to set eyes on the girl. Treize… _That_ one pursued every advantage in sight, from the political to the personal and Zechs thought this much adored Lucrezia was yet another girl hopelessly in love with his charismatic friend. It happened all the time.

Insatiable, beautiful Treize… The world believed Zechs was the latest victim of the thirteenth constellation's charms… The perception worked well in his favor. It made him that much more a part of the Alliance…even though he wasn't. Even when the injustice of it outraged him so he could only find solace in battle… Didn't they know the fury of a child deprived of everything he held dear? Also to his advantage they did not…

Treize was the only person within Romefeller who understood and worked for the same goal. Zechs needed an ally and Treize was perfect. He didn't hold the most political power within the foundation but he had command of Oz and owned the hearts of his soldiers. Given a choice, the military would follow Treize.

And as for Treize's very own little soldier-boy…?

Zechs searched Lucrezia's lovely face… No. Even Treize would laugh at the fiction. Treize introduced them. It was intolerable how Treize knew him so well. Zechs didn't want anyone so close to him…and both Treize and Lucrezia became that close without his consent or awareness. He realized his love after it was too late. He might have to kill them. He didn't want to.

Lucrezia leaned across the table. "Will you give me at least another hour of your evening?"

Wishing he could give her a lifetime that was no longer his to offer, he replied, simply, "Yes."

She brought him from the formal dining room to a smaller place, full of light and color. Once it had been a formal officers' lounge with gilded furniture and formal paintings of Alliance officials, including a portrait of a young Treize that Zechs liked a lot. He'd noticed it was in Lucrezia's office now.

She gave him red wine in a crystal glass; one of Treize's little obsessions that. Miniature songbirds, red wine, and the perfect soldier… Using Treize meant knowing all his quirks… The one before him he meant to keep. Her eyes were so inviting…he'd unchain his guarded heart for her if only the stakes weren't so high. The risk was too great for him to inflict on her…_my knight, my love_.

Black wings concealed her face from his a moment. Annoyed by the distraction, he tucked some of her long bangs away behind her ears so he could see her better. Her cheeks reddened at his touch; her skin was so light. _Like Snow White in the fairy tale, _Zechs thought in amusement. That raven hair had been longer than his when he first met her. She left the bangs around her face and outlined her enormous midnight blue eyes with sooty black makeup that only made them seem bigger. Her lips were unadorned with intrusive false color and curled in a shy little smile made all the more sensuous coming from Noin. She was sleek and fast, smarter than any other officer he knew, including himself, and there was nothing shy about her anymore, or particularly innocent for that matter. She was a soldier, just like him. That used to infuriate him; at their graduation ball she appeared in dress uniform instead of a hoped-for gown. It took a while for him to accept it was part of how Lucrezia saw herself.

Zechs wanted to kiss her so much.

Instead he walked across the room and chose a place as far from her as possible. She stayed at the bar. The light shifted and danced around him yet she stayed in near shadow. A familiar hunger lingered in her eyes. Was she fighting the same impulse?

He forced his mind to something else. "When will we slip the Taurus suits out?" Zechs asked surprised how calm his voice sounded. Of course…anything got easier with practice, even hiding one's feelings.

"0700 hours tomorrow." Lucrezia said in the same tone.

"That's cutting it close."

"I heard the enemies wouldn't show on radar. We've got extra soldiers on the lookout."

"That's the best strategy." His pride in her was not misplaced. She really was too good for the Alliance, his Noin. "Good thinking."

"I appreciate the compliment, Lieutenant Zechs." She said demurely.

"Call me Zechs, Noin." They could dispense with titles at least. And he was having a terrible time keeping his eyes off her long legs, elegantly crossed before her. Quickly, he stumbled for a new subject. "This room sure is cheery." _"__Cheery?"_ When did he start using such words?

"Most of my soldiers are young and restless. This suits them."

The affection in her voice was unmistakable. A flash of jealousy startled Zechs. Was there anyone in particular…? For the first time it occurred to him the necessity of putting her off might compel her to seek comfort elsewhere. Mere thought of _his_ Noin in someone else's bed when he must deny every opportunity ignited another rage inside him.

_Stop being an idiot. I wish for her to be loved, don't I? _

He'd rather not know about it if she were. Even knowing Treize still cared about her bothered him more than he'd admit.

"Don't get too attached or parting will be hard." _Shouldn't I take the same advice? _

"Thanks for being so concerned." She gave him an equally hard smile. Then she deflected him as neatly as he did her. Because she knew perfectly well what he meant and it was his own damned fault if he felt deprived. "But my soldiers aren't ever going to be killed in battle. They've been trained not to overdo things. To me, there's no comparing the value of life versus war."

He scowled. What life? This wasn't any life—wandering this heartbroken world as a bloodstained murderer with no place for warmth. Let them find out the truth.

"My soldiers have died. Noin, I disagree with your philosophy." Maybe once enough of them died, they'd stop wanting the battle so much. This, at least, was Treize Khushrenada's ultimate hope. Lucrezia knew that.

The intensity of her anger floored him as much as it's swift approach. "Battles that risk men's lives are pure miscalculations! I weep for those needlessly lost!" she raged, scowling furiously at Zechs, who stared at her, unable to formulate a response in the face of her outrage. She meant that. For Noin, life was love and war pure pain. She was too beautiful.

Zechs wanted to shout back at her just to alleviate some of the tension. He'd have to cut this short, leave her soon. They ventured too close to that precarious line between consoling friendship and the fire. She wanted more than kisses; he ached for it too.

The unwelcome chime of a phone broke the silence; irritated, Noin grabbed the handset from the wall with a little too much force.

"Noin here," her voice didn't promise well for the source of this ill-timed interruption. "Zechs, you've got a call from Lieutenant Otto." The receiver dangled from her fingertips; he'd have to go over there to answer it. There was no getting around it now.

Zechs strode across the room and took the phone, turned so his back was to Noin; he couldn't think with her this close. He listened to Otto's report on Tallgeese with half his attention, the rest focused on the girl behind him.

"I see. Sounds good, keep me posted." He mumbled what he thought were answers. Something brushed against him; Otto hung up before Zechs figured it out. He glanced over his shoulder at the soft tap. Lucrezia hadn't moved; only her fingers on the hilt of her dress saber as she swung it back and forth in a seemingly idle manner as if she didn't know it collided with his. It almost worked.

He could move away and not hurt either of them.

Only he didn't.

He stayed, the phone forgotten in his hand.

_What's wrong with you? You're not completely dead yet… _

Tap…tap…tap…

Slowly, Zechs hung up the phone. He turned to face her, an appropriate admonition on his lips.

Noin only refilled his wineglass and handed it back. "Is everything all right?"

Zechs put the glass down on the bar, followed by the mask. "No. It's not." She stiffened in surprise and he moved closer; cast aside all caution and seized her chin with steady fingers and kissed her.

The instant effect was a tremor that raced through her body; then he felt the progress of that shiver, the tension accompanying it, and finally the delight of surrender…to him. It was hard and soft at the same time. He remembered now exactly what she felt like, the silky curve of her lips under his.

And just as swiftly, he ended it. The bottle slipped from her hand, hit the bar.

"What is it? What is wrong?" She tried to reach the phone, but he stopped her.

"No. Not that. I wanted to do that since I got here. I hadn't the nerve until now."

"You might have said something."

"I thought I just showed you."

Noin laughed. She picked up the bottle and put the cork back in. She turned the bottle in her hands a moment, considering. Then she smiled up at him. He would do anything she asked in that moment.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

><p>Lucrezia wanted to check all the perimeter guards herself. If not for his encounter with the Gundam over Japan, Zechs might have thought her caution excessive, or that she was merely using this trip as an excuse for getting him away from the base. Noin, however, was too smart to leave those in her care unprotected and too self-assured to resort to tricks. Perhaps one merely served the other.<p>

It was dark when they left the last tower, the desert sky an extravagance of stars. Noin drove too fast across the desert, her raven hair flying about her face in the ensuing wind. As the tower vanished from sight, he pulled off that hateful mask and without looking tossed it in the back of the jeep. At the moment, he didn't really care if he found it again.

Noin was on the radio, talking to Jomi. "Nothing on the heat sensors?" she asked.

"_Nothing at all, but you said they wouldn't show up anyway." _

"I'm not taking any chances. We've got one more to visit—it'll be about an hour."

"_You don't have to rush back. I'll let you know the second anything happens…which it won't."_

Jomi sounded amused again. Noin took off her headset and sighed. "I wish I could believe that."

"I thought that was the last tower," Zechs said.

Noin shot him a look. "Don't you start. I just bought us some extra time, that's all. If you have a problem with that…"

"No," he said instantly. Noin left it there and turned down a new road that led to the desert. She stopped the vehicle well away from the base where even the runway lights could not obscure the stars. She set the parking brake, unhooked her white cape, and climbed over the driver's seat into the back. After a moment, Zechs joined her.

For a while there was little save open sky and hot wind. His hair was hopelessly tangled from the ride across the base. He tried to loosen the snarls with his fingers; Noin unbuttoned her uniform jacket, stripped off her gloves. She sat with her arms wrapped about her knees, sweat shimmering on her neck and chest. He was practically fainting in his own tight collar. Reason won out over military propriety and he unfastened his coat and untied the silk scarf.

Noin's eyes lingered on him a long time before she finally spoke. "Why are you really here?"

"As I have said before…"

"No," she stopped him mid-protest. "You have not said. I have known you too long, Zechs, to believe this is just a visit."

"It is complicated and will not affect you," he tried to divert her. He did not wish to cause her further anxiety; she was concerned enough about her command.

Noin's eyes lost some of their sparkle as she turned to look at him. "How can you say that?" Zechs could have died for the hurt in her voice. "You think you can come here and disrupt everything for your peace of mind and leave me in the dark? Because I'm telling you now, I am just as involved as you are." She turned her back to him then, playing with a silver chain around her neck and looking toward the lights of her base. She was right. Treize gave her his pilots to train. Noin provided Oz with its most powerful weapon of all. And she was neither weak nor innocent and had she wished to, she would have beaten him soundly for top student during their time here.

"The pilot I fought over Japan…he nearly won."

Noin flinched, almost imperceptible except to one who knew her as well as Zechs did. She knew that meant he almost died and what such an admission involved.

"What will you do?"

"Find a way to fight him on an equal playing field."

"Sounds like you."

"I am not certain I wish to fight him."

"We have to," Noin said. "At least, for a while we do. Are you afraid he will win?"

"No." Zechs could not imagine being scared of that. Fear was reserved for larger things, like armed Alliance officers coming in the night to murder his family and to threaten Treize and Lucrezia. "Battles are not to be feared, not if they have a purpose."

She nodded. "And you feel this encounter served none."

"He was not my enemy."

"Yet you engaged him."

"Only because I had to."

"And not because it was right…?" Lucrezia finished softly. "Zechs…"

Frustrated, he stared up at the sky. "I do not know! We should understand what we face, but if we seek to protect the colonies, why should we fight them? It is an empty goal."

"That is not the goal. We wish to show them why the path that leads to war is so destructive. Whatever they send against us we must counter."

"You are repeating Treize's words. How do you really feel?"

"You know that. I think it is a waste of life. But as much as it hurts, I pray it will never stop hurting."

"And I…assuming anyone listens…will pray no one else I love gets caught up in it."

This surprised her and she finally turned back. After a moment's silence, she said, "I already know that is impossible."

Zechs sighed. Of course she did; Noin was the battle planner and in possession of the sharpest strategic mind he ever encountered. In addition to her calming gift, she could see what others missed in the heat of the moment; possibly these traits were linked.

"You've seen the end?" he said.

Slim shoulders tensed; Zechs longed to put his arms around her. "Yes…"

"Tell me."

"We must die." She said it so matter-of-factly, it chilled him.

"Noin…?"

"All of us. It won't be so terrible, Zechs. We will do as we must to incur their wrath. In the end, everyone will be tired of it. Then we can die and be…reborn as what we were meant to be."

"That is…" he searched, "…Poetic."

"I can't think of another way to say it that feels right. All I know is, the only thing I cannot see, is the path I will take when Oz is no longer needed." Absently, she toyed with her ring, slid it back and forth along the chain. No idea, none at all…

"I am certain you will be all right."

Noin sighed. "I am an old soldier already; what do I know of peace? I hope I recognize it when I find it…I hope you do, too."

"It is more complicated than…" he found his protesting stilled by the fire of Noin's lips, warm and smooth as satin on his. Immediately, he closed his eyes, lost himself in her touch. The tip of her tongue sought his; without hesitation he let her in. She kissed him for a long time before moving away, eyes shining dark in the starlight.

"Noin…" he thought of all the ways to tell her to stop and nothing came.

"I am not going to die," she said, "without ever touching the one I love."

* * *

><p>She must have dozed a little. The crash woke her from a dream. The ethereal gave way and she was wide-awake all at once as the ceiling rained down on her. She ducked and covered with an outraged shriek and a string of very unladylike curses.<p>

Something was outside, threatening those in her care.

_Zechs..._

Lucrezia tumbled out of bed, her shoulder connecting hard with the floor and knocking the breath out of her as the building shook again. The sky outside her window lit with orange white fire.

_Oh please God this isn't happening…_

Shoving bare feet into the nearest pair of boots, she fled the room to chaos. Smoke strangled her throat, stung her eyes. Covering her mouth, she squinted into the darkness – the emergency lighting had finally kicked in.

"What's happening?" She cried at the blurred figures barely visible in the smoke.

"We're under attack!" An outraged voice returned to her. And then her heart filled with dread. "The pilot trainee dormitory was hit the worst!"

"_What?"_ Lucrezia screamed. _No. No God no…_ The hall stretched out ahead of her and she plunged into the smoke, running for all she was worth to her students.

_Zechs… Where are you?_

Even in the dark she knew her base so well she could navigate blind. Fear, perfect training, and hate kept her moving even when the terror became so great she wanted to run the other way.

On the steps of the dormitory she wrestled the doors open, flung them wide to gain access. More smoke flooded her vision and she choked. Rubbing tearing eyes that wouldn't cooperate, she searched wildly for some sign of life.

There was none.

Beyond this room…she heard screaming…

They were soldiers of Treize…they wouldn't cry for help unless…there was nothing left to hope for.

She covered her eyes to block out the smoke, resolute not to let it sink in, not yet…she was in charge. She must be strong and take care of them.

"Th-this is terrible!" Lucrezia sobbed quietly, vainly searching the room.

The smoke dissipated a bit and in the returning light she saw Dev Evershade…

He wasn't moving.

Lucrezia dropped to her knees beside him, tears streaming down her face now and not solely from the smoke. She gathered him close, shaking, unable to keep the truth from showing on her face.

_I am a soldier of Treize Khushrenada…I will not cry! _

Dev gazed up at her, barely focused. She knew he couldn't see her. It didn't matter if he felt her shaking. At least he wouldn't be alone…_one_ of her students wouldn't be alone.

"Instructor…" He found the strength to speak, to tell her the most important thing he'd ever said to anyone. His eyes were full of tears, too. The smoke. Only the smoke… "I wanted to go to outer space so badly…"

Lucrezia bit her lip. That was all right. She knew. So did she.

She looked up. The stars danced outside the window, beyond reach of her weeping heart.

Dev's breathing finally stilled. Lucrezia held the stars in her line of sight as her heart turned to ice inside her.

_His Excellency and the Prince of Sanc chose me. I will not cry! _

Lucrezia Noin lifted her head from the pilot's shoulder; her pale skin tracked with soot and tears, and saw two junior lieutenants. Jomi Starcrest and another of Lucrezia's instructors, Ross Heaven Tear materialized before her out of the depths of her anger like angels. They were cold and shaking too, shocked by the sudden unraveling of their world but as strong as their commander.

Her voice cracked with hurt and a vengefulness she didn't know she possessed.

"Find the enemy and attack them on sight! _Destroy them!_"

* * *

><p>Zechs Merquise was on his way to her the second Lake Victoria lit up like a wildfire in the heavy tropical night.<p>

He ran until he found a truck parked next to the hanger. Undignified, yes, but if she were hurt…then someone would face pain beyond description for her life.

Zechs called in and got a harried young boy's voice in reply.

"This is Lieutenant Zechs. Identify yourself! Report! What happened?" The engine roared to life. He hoped he remembered how to drive…

"I'm Lieutenant Heaven Tear, one of Instructor Noin's teachers. We're not sure yet, sir."

"Well find out then!" Zechs snapped. "Where is Noin?"

"She's safe with us."

_Thank you. _Zechs closed his eyes for a breath. "Lieutenant. Listen to me. Look after her." He revved the engine, floored it. Why wasn't the damn machine moving? He hated ground travel! Oh, parking brake.

The truck jerked to life and Zechs snatched the wheel before he ended it all by crashing into a building. With his reputation he'd die twice from humiliation if he went out so ungracefully.

"Where are you, Lieutenant?"

"At the South Hanger. I'm coming."

"All right…are you driving, sir?"

"After a fashion," said Zechs through gritted teeth. "Find the enemy. Protect Noin. Don't worry about me."

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant signed off.

Zechs raced the moonlight to her side, half-desperate with rage. This night…he'd so wanted to find her waiting for him tonight! The one time he thought he could let his guard down, be quiet in a place that held only sweet memories until this point…never again. He'd brought his own failure right down upon Lucrezia.

She'd never forgive him…

He'd never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Inside the comfortable, well-lit control tower, Lucrezia Noin forcibly detached herself from all pain and sorrow. This was not the time to be weak.<p>

Ross and Jomi pieced together enough advance information for a starting place, but Lucrezia knew Oz's latest enemy had landed on her doorstep. They were here for her Taurus suits. It was her turn.

Blinking to steady herself, Lucrezia redirected her thoughts to the problem at hand. They'd prepare for the worst and blast the enemy right out of her sky…

"We're expecting a mobile suit battle!" She announced to her controllers, striding in as if she were still in full dress instead of her fitted lace cami and dress trousers. At least she had the damned boots. Her people looked up at their wild, bare-armed commander with full confidence in her. They were upset and worried, too. She had to cut through the hurt and regroup. They'd want to help get the enemy as badly as Lucrezia did.

"Leos lead the pack! The enemy should be close by!" Lucrezia said. "How's Lieutenant Zechs?" And held her breath for the answer…

"He's safe at the South Hanger and now coming over here." Ross said.

"Good." Violet eyes closed for a breath. _Good, Noin. That's good. _She looked up. "The enemy's come to destroy the Taurus suits! Assume positions!"

"It'll take 30 minutes to load all the suits for transport." Ross told her, eyeing his screen.

"Okay. Hold the enemy off for 30 minutes! I'll command the mobile suit troops!" She whirled and encountered Jomi Starcrest.

"Yourself, Lieutenant…?" She meant Lucrezia was valuable.

"It's _my_ base, Jomi," said Lucrezia, elbowing past her into the hall.

She really liked her Aries. She'd worked out the command codes with Zechs ages ago in a successful effort to cut her reaction time down. That was the one thing she had to work at where he seemed to pick it up naturally. He flew by his heart. Lucrezia did the analysis while Zechs keyed into some extraordinary natural talent. Yet they were unstoppable together. She landed in the pilot's seat, switching on her headset so she could keep in constant touch with Ross and Jomi.

"Where's the enemy hiding…?" She mumbled to herself, bringing up screen after screen with practiced alacrity. She didn't even need to look at the instrument readouts anymore; aside from what the sensors told her in combat situations, all other functions were everyday and second nature. In that she was exactly like Zechs. Very few of Oz's pilots, even those she trained herself, could fly by sense and touch as Zechs and Noin…and Treize.

Finding nothing on the main screens, she called Jomi. "Bring up the heat sensor images." If they wouldn't show on radar, maybe… _Gotcha_. "There he is!" Lucrezia cried triumphantly. "Get some Aries over here, only those closest by. We're going after him!"

Piloting a mobile suit was easy once you stopped thinking you were flying a plane. The mechanics were so different Lucrezia and other flight instructors didn't bother drawing the comparison. Personally, she could fly planes, too, and loved it, but you couldn't apply the same tactics here. This thing flew the same as it looked. You had to think of it as an extension of yourself. If you could do that, then you could learn to pilot it. It took something else to learn to fly it well.

Lucrezia knew there were only three people living who did it this well. Or at least, the three of them up until now were the best pilots. These unknown pilots tracking Alliance interests all over the Earth Sphere were strangely gifted and no one knew who they were. Her chance to find out burned bright on her forward screens. Catch him and she'd be closer to the truth. _Zechs…Treize…I won't let you down. _

Now dead ahead of her a small figure raced hell-bent down the forest path on one of her motorcycles.

"Take apart my base and steal from me, will you?" Seething under her breath, Lucrezia opened an outside channel.

"_Stop! Stop or I'll shoot."_ She smirked. "He'll never escape." A screen chimed and lit in her peripheral. Lucrezia stared, caught out. "Has he got backup?" She yelled into the headset.

Ross's voice came back at her. "You're almost on top of it Lieutenant!"

"A _Gundam_…" Lucrezia breathed. It made sense. Oh God, it _was_ her turn. And _no one_ else had come through one of these attacks in one piece.

Well. The Duchess of Rome was a legend at Victoria Base. They hadn't tangled with _her_ yet!

Lucrezia opened the throttle, pushing the Aries to its limit after the motorcycle. Ground bound, he didn't stand a chance against her. Scores were nothing; she'd come in second to Zechs Merquise only on paper and they both knew it. "Come on," she whispered. "Try _me_. I _dare_ you…"

"A Gundam might be waiting where the enemy is headed." She told Jomi. "Bring the space laser!"

Ross cut in. "But we can't fully deploy the heat when it's used on Earth!"

"Doesn't matter… We just need one shot!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"He's heading for the bushes up ahead. It's a dead end!" Lucrezia laughed humorlessly. She had him. No more of this.

One shot sent him careening down the mountainside, the instructor in hot pursuit. She was flying on adrenaline and emotion now, locked into the same drive as Zechs Merquise. _Destroy those who have come to destroy me and never be weak, helpless, and unaware again…_

There. Lucrezia sat back, panting from the effort of manhandling the MS all this distance. Rubbing sweat from her eyes, she glared down at her opponent. "You coward," she rasped, accusing, hateful. "Attacking soldiers instead of mobile suits! Call yourself a man?" Then Lucrezia really looked at him and slammed back in her seat, stunned.

He glared up at her, a small figure in flowing white. Younger than her pilots…

_Zechs is nineteen. _

So was she…

"Lieutenant Noin?" Jomi said in her ear. "What is it?" Lucrezia bit her lip. Still in charge…

"He's practically a baby!" She exclaimed aloud. "A _kid_ did all that damage to the base by himself?"

He stared up at her with those heart-wrenching eyes. Eyes like Zechs…like hers… So lonely…

Every star in the sky exploded inside her head. One minute the boy was staring up at her as if cornered and the next he moved, closer, setting off the last of the explosives at her Aries. She couldn't see anything, but she followed. Blinded, she plunged after him. _"No!"_ Frustration lit her voice.

The Duchess lunged after her prey as if possessed.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" Jomi cried. "I heard…"

"I'm fine. Is Zechs there?"

"He's trying to stop the Taurus launch."

"What? We have to get them off the base, not…" Lucrezia realized in the same breath what he was doing. But this boy…had already done her extreme damage and wouldn't he attack again if he could? If she let him go the Taurus suits were in the same danger…and her students.

_My students…_

Was _everyone_ dead?

Images flashed into her mind, none of them real yet. She tried to see the result. _Zechs, lying in her arms instead of Dev…sun bright hair scattered across sightless eyes… NO! _"No!" She cried. She remembered to close the channel. "Noin. He's all right. Ross said."

Heartsick, Lucrezia flew doggedly after him, raging out loud to Jomi. "He attacked the base on his own. But he only looks about fourteen." She cut herself off as a flash of color erupted out of the trees and her screens went wild.

"He's there!" Lucrezia and Jomi screamed in one breath. And then Lucrezia was looking up…and up…into the eyes of a medieval god descended to earth.

This mobile suit seemed to breathe. It had life. It guarded a soul.

Most Oz suits were mass-produced and lovely only in their perfect function. They did what they were designed for in ruthless, efficient ways. But this suit…someone had lavished as much attention upon its fearsome beauty as its power. It towered over her, massive engines singing, and stilled her heart.

_Oh God. _If he'd attacked her base with _that_…

Lucrezia froze, unable to think of a counter attack. Nothing she could do would have the slightest bit of effect; somehow that came through clearly even in the face of her rage.

They were locking on with the space laser… No. She wasn't going to lose another person under her command today!

"Don't shoot!" She screamed at them.

"Why not Lieutenant Noin?"

The low, mocking young male voice came back at them. _"Because she's a woman!" _he laughed.

Lucrezia realized his intention too late. She missed her cue. So much for tactical brilliance; the boy had only to lift the rifle… Lucrezia switched channels, yelling for her men to back off.

It was simply too late.

His glowing weapon sliced through their mobile suits and the laser as if they were made of paper. They tumbled to Earth in ribbons of light, taking _themselves_ to pieces before her horrified eyes because the boy had already moved away. The Gundam turned toward the forest, to the transports and her base.

_Don't lose control. Don't lose control. _Lucrezia couldn't see. All semblance of calm broke apart with her soldiers. Nothing could reach her now…she didn't want to _be_ reached. Ripping off the headset without realizing it, without the knowledge she meant to bring down the Gundam with any means necessary, the depth of her violence shocked her. But she didn't care…

"_Damn you!" _

Crying curses in every language she knew she flung herself at him, determined and desperate…this wasn't fighting, this was a massacre. She launched her despair right into him and still she failed.

It crashed into her, metallic and _hard_. Her head snapped back on her neck and she hit the screens, tumbling round and around in the cockpit as the Aries spun out of control over the forest. It simply didn't have the capability to right itself. Moonlight flashed between the trees, green, white, over and over again – safe as if nothing was happening.

She crashed without celebration in the mud, pinned down and weeping.

* * *

><p>"Where is Lieutenant Zechs now?" Jomi Starcrest took a minute to ask. Ross was involved with Noin and wouldn't answer; he was directing the Aries with the laser.<p>

One of the other controllers pointed.

Jomi looked to the shattered window. Okay. The transports were off. Her screens confirmed that. Now where was the prince? If anything happened to him while he was here, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Noin's voice in her ear rang with pure outrage. Jomi nearly dropped the headset. She leaped up, scrambling to clear the channel.

"Lieutenant…! What's happening? Talk to me Lieutenant, where are you?"

Silence met her rapid questions and her heart plunged. _No Princess, hold on now. We need you. _

"Lucrezia…!"

Nothing... Damn. "Ross, get her back!"

He gazed up at her, thunderstruck, with news she didn't want. "Jomi…he just took out the laser. Our Aries…"

They were all looking to her. No one could raise Noin.

Jomi pointed at Ross. "Get her back."

"Lieutenant Zechs is at the gate, ma'am." The same controller who'd pointed out the transports said. Jomi didn't stick around to reply.

She took the stairs four at a time, sliding down the rail the last six. She collided hard with the door, sliding through.

A few of the base mechanics were running right at her. They looked scared, but otherwise all right. Maybe they were scared of the truck speeding up the road at an ungodly rate.

"Uh…_move_!" Jomi yelled. They didn't need to be asked twice. Jomi and the boys flattened themselves against the wall as the newest assailant screamed past, followed by a horrific smashing and scraping and finally the sound of breaking glass. A flock of birds exploded out of the trees lining the walk.

She pried open one blue eye and peered out.

Zechs Merquise looked pretty good for someone who'd just crashed Noin's favorite jeep. He dashed up the same path, past the awestruck support crew.

"Wow. That was _awesome_ sir!" The boys were _grinning_ ear to ear! They thought it was _funny_! Jomi slumped against the wall.

"Lieutenant…! Dude, have you been driving long?"

Zechs stopped.

Jomi cringed.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Nothing…!"

"Get to your positions and _stay_ there!" Jomi cried, pointing in the direction of the hanger. She wasn't sure if the Lightning Count was laughing or not; she couldn't tell with the mask.

Jomi fell into step alongside him.

"What's happening?" He asked in that voice like smoke in the autumn sky. "I saw them launch Aries…"

"Sir, the enemy took out our space laser and at least two more Aries suits."

"At least?" he repeated.

"We…lost contact with Lieutenant Noin just before you arrived, sir. Ross is trying to raise her now." She had to walk faster; he increased his pace the second she mentioned the duchess's name. "We'll find her, we'll send out a search party."

"I will go," he began as Ross met them at the top of the stairs.

"I got her position! Sir…she's fighting a Gundam!"

* * *

><p>Lucrezia staggered up in her seat. She tasted blood. Her lip was bleeding and it was running down her throat. Choking, she fumbled for her controls. Her hand slipped. Wiping her mouth, she tried again, taking savage delight in the familiar way her fingers curved into proper place.<p>

Click.

She gunned the engines, opened them up to full power.

Nothing.

"Move! What's wrong with you Aries?"

Her outrage fell on deaf ears.

Beating the controls, she searched the dark cockpit for help – any help.

"Jomi?"

Silence.

"Jomi! Ross! _Zechs_! Anyone… Report…!"

Static.

Cut off and helpless, Lucrezia reluctantly looked to her screens. They still worked. She could see the Gundam.

It faced away from her now.

A single silvery transport plane streaked above the tree line. For a moment, Lucrezia breathed easy. Zechs got the Taurus suits out. She shut her eyes. _Zechs. Thank you. _

For the thousandth time tonight her heart plunged to a frozen halt.

It moved faster than any suit she'd seen in action, even her Taurus or Zechs's Leo.

The transport exploded, showering down among the trees, setting her beautiful forest ablaze. Lucrezia tried the controls again to no avail. Nothing. She had no way to answer – no defense – not even contact with her crew. All she could do was watch.

Hot, bitter tears mixed with the blood on her lip. _You miserable failure! _

And paralyzed, all Lucrezia could do now was take his abuse, sent to her across the small distance between them.

"Woman…! Are you listening? _Woman…_!" Lucrezia seethed. She clutched the dead controls until her knuckles turned white. He continued, so derisive and so hurtful. Lucrezia wanted to kill him.

"I am a soldier of Treize!" She screamed uselessly. She wanted to fight. All she could do was lay wounded and listen.

"You underestimated me because I'm a kid. You're a weak soldier."

The scream tore at her throat. _Weak_. _A weak woman can't protect Zechs…_

"I don't kill bleeding hearts or women." He hurled that final, destructive shot at her and left. Just left her there… And that beautiful, hateful mobile suit was turning away from her base.

She'd failed and they only lived because he chose to walk away. _He allowed her to live with her miserable failure!_

Left alone, her hands came down hard on the panel.

She cast about for a solution.

_I can still beat him. I'm commander of Victoria Base – I can win! _

"Damn…_damn it!"_ Lucrezia screamed and beat the panel until there was no breath in her.

* * *

><p>"Got her," said Jomi, exhaling in relief. "Thankfully, she's close."<p>

"Any more attacks?"

"No. It's quiet. All sections have reported in. It was just the one aggressor, sir. And he's gone."

"Noin…?"

Jomi rose and smiled bravely at Lieutenant Zechs. The mask was a nice touch.

"We'll go. We should get her. Please stay here where it would be safest. I don't want that Gundam coming after you next."

He might have given her a brows-raised look of total surprise. Jomi didn't have time to be amused. She grabbed Ross and they raced hell-bent for their Aries.

The duchess just had to be all right. She _had_ to be…

Fortunately for Zechs, Ross and Jomi found Lucrezia right away. Jomi pleaded with him to remain at the base. Zechs got some of the pilots to help him pull the truck out of the bushes and drove out to the distant airfield where they were landing with Noin's Aries.

Experienced eyes surveyed the damage to the mobile suit. It was a good distraction. His heart was in his throat the entire way.

_She's alive. They wouldn't lie about it. I wouldn't be able to show it anyway. If anything happens to her…I'll hunt down that Gundam. I'll destroy it. I love her… _

_She's alive. _

Of course she was.

Zechs waited on the runway, the hot rush of the MS engines catching his hair back and unsettling the fringe. As soon as it was safe to do so, he flew to her side.

Ignoring the heat, he called out to her, "Noin, you all right in there?"

"Yeah," came a soft voice so weak and spiritless he hardly recognized it as his Noin's. "…Just feeling a little beat up inside and out."

Zechs tried not to scramble onto the platform; it wouldn't look right. He knelt, peering into the dark cockpit. She sat quietly, hands folded in her lap and a headset slung forgotten around her slender neck. Rumpled in snug white silk and white pants, her strong arms bare, she looked less than military. Her black hair tangled across her face, mingled with tear smudged black eye makeup. But she was adorable and protective and…alive.

Zechs smiled. He couldn't quite speak.

Lucrezia tried to smile back, but he didn't miss the last vestiges of frustrated tears lingering on the heavy black lashes.

Zechs held out his hand. _Come here, Lucrezia…my astonishing little love… Do you have any idea how wonderful you are? _All the loving things he ached to say caught at his heart. In the end, all he could offer was that extended hand palm up, reaching for her.

She looked at it a moment, then reached out and took it, allowing him to help her from the cockpit and into the soft tropical night. Starlight shimmered in her dark hair. She kept her head down as if she were ashamed to look at him.

He found his voice. "Noin... I'm just happy you're alive."

"You're just saying that because if I died I'd get a two rank promotion," she challenged him, flashing a ghost of her usual smile. Zechs pulled back, slightly annoyed. Why did she do that? All he wanted was to hug her 'til she begged and…

"You've got nothing to worry about with that sense of humor." Backlit by moonlight, he put her in shadow, but it wasn't night darkness lingering in her deep eyes. He really didn't like her talking about death. It hit too close to home…

The darkness flashed. Her lovely eyes burned hot and passionate into his. "Zechs, you've gotta let me fight the enemy with you! I want to get stronger!"

He studied her carefully for a long time. He'd come here in part to ask for her help so he appreciated her offer. Experience made him appreciate her intention.

Zechs wanted so much to keep her safe. All this time she'd been a flight instructor and commander of this base he knew she was happy doing things she loved that were also useful to him and Treize. And all this time he knew she was out of harm's way. Now he needed her. He couldn't get around it. He really needed her. It was just one more declaration of his failure as a person that he'd have to use this darling, beautiful girl he loved so absolutely as part of his planned fate. She was going to get hurt so bad…she might even die. She'd _want_ death…when he hurt her like he knew he was likely to. And then he remembered that she expected to die…

Lucrezia Noin was very strong though. He respected and admired her. If not for that he wouldn't even think of asking for her help. He wouldn't love her with every fragment enduring of his broken heart…

She continued to gaze up at him with the intensity of someone wanting something with every piece of her soul. To deny her would kill her just as swiftly.

Perhaps…they were so closely bound together because there was no hope for either of them.

Zechs leaned close.

"I've been through hell with that Gundam as well, but next time they won't be getting off so easily." The promise burned in his voice.

If she wanted revenge, he'd give it to her.

"Zechs…" Lucrezia said lovingly, hopefully.

"I'd be happy if you worked with me, Noin." When he said it, he realized how completely he meant it. To have her by his side every day…? He didn't deserve that. He ought to make it up to her.

It was worth it for the look she gave him. "I'd like that, Zechs."

"Good."

She steadied herself. "Zechs…how bad is it?"

"I don't know yet. Let's go find out."

Lucrezia nodded and reached for the cable. Her hand trembled, "Zechs. I…"

He lifted the headset from her shoulders. "Jomi, I'm taking her back."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Orders…?"

"Let's get everyone accounted for first, secure the area…" he looked down at Noin. "I'm sorry. This is your responsibility."

"I know. It's all right. Go ahead." She was tired. She deferred to his authority as second in command of Oz.

"Head back, Jomi. I'll take care of her."

"All right, but we'll be waiting." Zechs thought he heard her wink. What _did_ Jomi know?

They watched the two Aries lift off, his arm lightly draped around her shoulders. When they disappeared among the trees leaving Zechs and Noin thankfully alone, he pulled her against his chest, running his fingers through her disheveled hair. She'd never been so beautiful. He hugged her again, so hard, crushed her against his body as if to make her part of him.

"In case you're worried, you took good care of everyone."

"I didn't do anything," she said softly. "He only left because he thought I was weak. He was right."

Zechs shook his head. "We can always be stronger, but he couldn't be further from the truth. Who are you going to believe? That coward or the one who knows every element of your heart?" he let his fingertips lie still and soft on her bare skin above the place in question. She put her arms around him and buried her face against his neck for a minute.

"You," was her instant, muffled response. "I love you."

"There now, remember that." Holding her very close, he added, "I do."

Sniffling, she pulled away. She was so adorable. She shook her head. "I've got to go."

Moving to help her, he was stunned when she shoved him away and snatched the cable herself. "I can do it!"

Hurt, Zechs instantly stepped aside. Was she so upset she couldn't accept his touch, or his help?

He especially didn't like that hardness around her eyes.

Her sudden flash of anger stilled him on the platform. He wanted to help her down if only to keep his arms around her a little longer. Zechs watched carefully to make sure she landed all right and followed, sparing a glance at the damaged Aries. Was this the one they reconfigured for faster computer-based reaction time? That, paired with Lucrezia's formidable skill, had been unable to stop that Gundam?

It would have surprised him had he not faced the boy over Japan… Zechs scowled. No, he owed Noin her revenge. He was well versed on the subject. Noin would be all right and there would be one less Gundam for him to worry about.

Noin was staring around the runway. "How did you…?" She began at the same time Zechs noticed and inquired, suddenly alarmed, "Where did that jeep go?"

She shot him a look. "You drove?"

"Yes." He replied, irritated. "I _can_ drive."

"Right…" Lucrezia said casually. Their eyes lit on the tire tracks in the same instant.

"Zechs… Where did you get it?"

"South hanger…"

Her eyes got even bigger. "That was my car!" She cried and bolted after the tracks.

Zechs followed with a sinking heart; he'd just remembered the parking brake that had given him trouble before… "I – might not have set the…" Lucrezia came to a halt at the runway's edge.

"My car."

Zechs stopped at her side and looked down.

"We can probably get it with the Aries."

"That ravine is pretty deep."

"Noin, I am, uh, really sorry. I'll replace it with something better."

"Don't worry about it Zechs." Was that a smile?

"Maybe we should start walking."

On the path along the runway Zechs could see the intermittent blinding flash of emergency lights around the pilot's barracks. The same vehicles surrounded most of the hangers, the factory, and outbuildings. Noin walked with her head down and not watching at all. When they set foot on the grounds they would be inundated with requests and questions. She needed this time to center herself.

Zechs understood her need even if he didn't find it in himself. Adversity could be looked upon as a favor if it made one stronger. If she were any other soldier under his command he wouldn't say anything. Noin would learn from this experience. She would be more careful.

Yet this was Noin. She understood already. Her losses were matched in his.

It began to be cool. Lucrezia continued to walk with her hands upon her shoulders as if to ward something away. He could not tell if she was cold.

Without speaking Zechs unbuttoned his heavy uniform coat. He took it off and threw it around her slim shoulders. Noin tensed.

"Zechs…"

"My shirt has long sleeves," he said unnecessarily, pointing out her thin tank top. That and the black vest kept him warm enough. The shirt's white sleeves were long and flowing. They covered his wrists – the edge of his white gloves.

Noin walked for a while before slipping her arms into the coat's sleeves. It was too big for her. The black cuffs enveloped her elegant hands. She crossed her arms over her chest again and cuddled the soft red wool around her. He could see the new warmth on her face, in the red flush on her cheeks.

"It is cold in Tanzania at night," she said, her way of a thank you. She did not know what to do with such an expression of love from him.

"I think of you when I just want someone to hold me." The words were out before he fully realized his intention.

Zechs peeked over at her. Her moon lit face was a study in shock. Not knowing what to do if he stopped he plunged on, hoping she wouldn't laugh at him…or run.

"When I'm flying…and there's nothing except sky, stars, and you… I like looking over and seeing you flying beside me. Then I know I can trust the person guarding my back. I need you. I like to think of flying back to you…until I can't remember hurting…"

The soft shy smile curving her lips helped tremendously.

They walked in silence again. Finally, when they passed the trees lining the entrance, Zechs said, "I'm not…trying to make you feel better."

Her smile deepened. "Yes you are."

"I thought you were safe here. I wanted to believe it." He said, gazing around at her battered command. It wasn't fair. "There isn't any shelter in this world, is there? Perhaps I never believed it. I only deluded myself in the hope I could keep all that was most precious to me out of harm's way. I couldn't exist if my choices put you in the path of this destruction. It seems to have touched every part of our lives."

"Don't believe that," she said with echoes of their argument in the pilot's lounge in her voice. He looked down in surprise as her warm fingers slipped in among his gloved ones. "I'm going to hold your hand until we reach the tower. And we will both feel good about it. The war cannot touch that."

* * *

><p>Lucrezia looked at the shattered pilot's barracks. She pushed her black hair out of her eyes. This building would never house anyone again it was that badly damaged. Instead it would be leveled and rebuilt. Another officer would see to that; Jomi perhaps, or someone else. Lucrezia wouldn't have to do it. If being reluctant to face her loss yet made her weak, then she was weak many times over.<p>

"Lieutenant Noin." Jomi called softly from the place where the door once stood. "You have a call, ma'am."

"Unless it is His Excellency, take a message," Lucrezia whispered distractedly. Hadn't they already been over this?

Jomi said, "We restored power to your office. The phone is working there."

From the screen, Colonel Treize Khushrenada returned Lucrezia Noin's salute with identical grave respect. Then his handsome face lost all vestiges of the grim officer and lit in a smile that never failed to warm her from head to toes.

His immense carved wooden desk sat in front of floor to ceiling windows that made up the room's fourth wall. Silk curtains framed the sunny expanse of lawn easily visible through the crystal glass. On each end of the desk and on the windowsill behind him, stood vases of roses in every shade of red imaginable, including an audacious display of red-black Peacecraft roses. No one decorated with Peacecraft roses anymore, but Treize claimed the right because he was directly responsible for the last king of Sanc. Still, Lucrezia reflected, only Treize would have the nerve.

Two little green birds hopped around inside a gilded cage on the desk to his right. Fluffy and Green Cheep were pets he'd raised during his turn at the Lake Victoria Academy some four years ahead of Zechs and Lucrezia. They were very tame. When she was little she'd let them stand on her fingertips. There was something very awe inspiring about tiny songbirds. They existed in such frenzy yet shared none of humanity's need to destroy.

Not even Romefeller dared cast any disparagement on Fluffy and Green Cheep.

"Little Swiftlet," he said, quite unmilitary all of a sudden, "How are you? And is Zechs all right?"

"We are fine thank you, Sir," said Lucrezia, trying proudly to keep the ache out of her voice. Sometimes it was hard to treat Treize as her commanding officer. He always helped right her heartaches and mistakes…only he could not in conscious tolerate careless damage to one of his military installations.

Yet Treize didn't seem one bit angry. He asked her questions about damage and status, the enemy, and what she learned fighting the Gundam.

"Swiftlet," he called her to task as she trembled over her last reply, "I do _not_ hold you responsible."

"You ought to," Lucrezia said bitterly.

Treize arched one elegant forked brow. "Really Swiftlet…? Do you wish to command me now? Do you question me?"

Dismayed, she looked at the floor. "No!"

"Then cease this self-recrimination. I shall not tolerate it in my dear little Swiftlet and best instructor. Now where is my beautiful Milliard?"

As if by magic or perhaps a little divine intervention, Zechs Merquise appeared in the darkened office. Lucrezia didn't divert power from medical by turning the lights on. Besides, night hid her tear-smudged eye makeup.

Zechs stepped up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and drew her close. Contact made her lower lip tremble with repressed emotion. They were both insufferably forgiving!

Treize smiled. He had a certain way of looking at Zechs that put all consideration to rest how he felt about the prince. Lucrezia knew it ought to get to her having someone else gaze at her love this way only Treize lavished such attention upon the two of them it simply confirmed her faith in him. Rumor had it Zechs and Treize shared a scandalous relationship, a piece of misinformation they didn't bother to discredit. It provided Lucrezia with a measure of security, Zechs with an aura of uncertainty, and was simply attributed to Treize's eccentricities, most of which were invented by the Duke himself. It might hold true if Zechs wasn't completely oblivious to Treize's real feelings. Lucrezia knew, but hadn't ever been able to convince Treize to pursue it. And Zechs's arms remained comfortably in place around the one he loved. Treize kept a close eye on his friend, but never revealed anything more.

Zechs would never want for anything, she reminded herself proudly despite her current state of self-doubt, as long as she and Treize were here to look after him.

"There you are."

"Good evening, Your Excellency." Ever the perfect soldier, Zechs always used the appropriate title. "I hoped to speak with you. Pending your consent I have asked Lieutenant Noin to work with me. Does this meet with your approval?"

"Of course," Treize exchanged an amused look with Noin that Zechs either missed or chose not to notice. They'd worked it out long ago. Zechs had only to ask and Noin would go where he pleased.

"Thank you sir."

"For heaven's sake call me Treize, _Zechs_. You don't have to sound like an ambassador this late at night." Treize rolled his eyes. "I get enough of it from Romefeller."

"It is inappropriate if this is an official call."

"It is, _Milliard_," Treize's eyes were dancing now. He just _adored_ teasing Zechs…

Lucrezia felt him tense. "You understand my wishes."

"More than I'd like," Treize sighed. "Well then, I will allow you to return to work then. And Milliard, now that she is officially yours, order her to get some sleep." Lucrezia got a searching look. "She's dead on her feet."

"Yes sir."

Now Zechs got the significant look. Treize gave Lucrezia one final reassurance he was not upset and Lake Victoria would be taken care of. "Get some rest. I'm certain this one will keep you very busy tomorrow." He meant Zechs.

Treize signed off without getting Zechs to use his name; Zechs could be so obnoxious sometimes.

Emotional anguish, however was something he was so versed in he understood what she needed. Neither commiseration nor discipline was required. Catching her gazing numbly at the screen he gently turned her in his arms for another hug.

Silence reigned save their breathing and Lucrezia lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Zechs could also be so perceptive…

"Noin, you're tired and not thinking clearly. Let Jomi and Otto handle this. You are going to bed."

For some reason his tone just irritated her. "It's my command, Zechs. I'm fine."

"No. You are not." He touched her, his hand warm and controlling against her back, steering her around to meet his gaze. For appearances sake, she forced her features into what she hoped was a fierce expression.

His was _much_ fiercer. "You heard His Excellency. I do not need a sleep-deprived soldier acting solely on her emotions."

Because he needed her, she acquiesced and let him lead her back to her room.

This part of her base thankfully escaped much damage. She could take some refuge in knowing most of her staff had been spared at least. Even so, these lights weren't working yet. Zechs guided her through darkened rooms back to bed, forbidding her to even speak or dare attempt changing his mind.

She leaned her shoulder against the wall, giggling as he straightened blankets she'd left in a rush and searched for her pillow. "Really Noin," he growled when finally satisfied with the state of her belongings to deign allowing her to lie down. Carefully, she lowered herself into soft blankets; thankful all of a sudden that Zechs Merquise appeared to have more sense than she did. Adrenaline and sadness immediately gave way to an unbearable lethargy.

"And so you'll stay here until I send for you," Zechs snapped, drawing the blanket around her shoulders as Lucrezia curled up to sleep. "_I'm_ staying until you fall asleep. And I don't want you stealing two or three hours and pretending you're all right."

"I'm all right," Noin objected drowsily. "I just need to…" She couldn't finish. Her pillow felt too good.

"Good morning, Noin," Zechs said quietly. He was right. The only reason she could see him at all was for the first rays of light peeking through her window.

She listened to him moving about her room. Lucrezia lay quietly, somehow unable to rest until he did.

Soft delight touched her cheek, forehead, tumbling in slow waves across her bare skin. First his bangs and then delicate lips caressed hers as he stroked her hair. Stunned, she glanced up…into his sweet, sharp-featured face, all beautiful angles and violent eyes. Handsome with his streaming bangs and such regal poise, the unmasked Zechs seemed a different man. So perfectly lovely and he was hers alone.

He tightened the blanket around her shoulders, kissing her ear, and then Zechs pulled away slightly, taking away the silk as he swept back his incredible silvered hair but not the stirring warmth his kiss left inside her. Still in uniform jacket and boots he lay down with her, wrapping tight, safe arms around her trembling body. Exhaustion made her ache even in his arms. _Zechs…is here. _

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt," he whispered. Lucrezia swallowed hard, fighting tears. Despondent, she turned slightly and his silken bangs the same color as moonlight whispered across her lips. He slid his fingers behind her ear, long, delicate fingers freed from their white gloves, and kissed her again slowly, shaking just a little himself for longing in a life devoid of enough affection. Certainly she contained more than she ever expressed for him… _Oh Zechs…_

Lucrezia ached to find a worthy response for that kiss. The deepest agony about Zechs was his innocence. Born a prince, he hadn't the time to even be a child before his home was wrenched away in an act of unspeakable betrayal. It forced him to become powerful, take on the image of something he dreaded. No matter how often he denied how it hurt, it did. What it must be like to fear oneself so much Lucrezia lacked the courage to imagine. Sadness resonated in his beautiful eyes, the touch of his skin, and the fierce power of this warrior.

Zechs became strong to survive. His own unparalleled beauty mocked him; a calculated, sensual magnificence meant to dissuade anyone from imagining they might possess him. Zechs would not be owned nor controlled by anyone unless he so desired.

Lucrezia loved him with her entire life, only now her base was shattered, her defenses weakened, and her heart betrayed by the loss of those boys. Dev Fell Evershade's face kept surfacing in her mind. How could she even dare to love Zechs Merquise, return his kisses, without feeling as if she were reaching for what a weak soldier had no right to claim?

Heartsick, she buried her face in the pillow and did not respond. It was better than failing him twice in one day! Lucrezia thanked God for that Gundam pilot. That little boy taught her more in one instant of devastation than years of top-notch military training ever could.

"I will be stronger. I need to be stronger," she whispered. "I will be strong. For you, Zechs, and for every one who died here today…"


End file.
